Big Hero 6 vs. The Forces Of Evil: Halloween Protocol
Big Hero 6 vs. The Forces Of Evil: Halloween Protocol is an upcoming Halloween-themed special. The Eleventh Instalment of The Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil (franchise) Pilot In San Fransokyo The Gang Are Chilling Out In Victory Of Defeating In Elisphmoth It's Horror Movie Night Tyler Picked Out A Movie Called Goosebumps: The Movie Elena and Isabel Is Watching It With Tyler Elena Sleeps On Tyler's Head And Purrs Like A Cat Linocn and His Sisters Join In They Putted On There 3D Glasses as The Giant Praying Mantis Attacks The City Then Marinette and Lincon's Sister's Screamed Adrian Said "Oh Come On That Was So Fake". Then A Ghost Like Monster Came Out Of The TV and Hiro Said "But The Effects Are Real". The TV Turned Off Then A Ghost Like Monster Came Out Flying Arounf Then Elena Ran Away Lincon Opened A Door Then Elena Looked Back The Ghost Monster Came And Said "I Want You're Body Elena". The Ghost Monster Posessed Elena In The Room and She Clucked Like A Chicken With The Ghost Monster Inside Her Elena (Possesed By The Ghost Monster) Pecked The Ground For Worms Star Was Confused and Said "Guys Arent All These Scarry Movies Supposed To Be This Strange"? Then Marinette Got Mad and Said "Who's Scared Now Huh?!" Isabel Said "No No The Ghost Monster Pulled Out Of The Screen I Think It Possesed Elena" Lynn Said "Come On Isabel You Gotta Do Better Then That If You Wanna Scare Me". Then The Elena Possesed By The Ghost Monster Clucked and Pecked Go Go's Head Then Go Go Said "OW Elena Watch It"! Then Lisa Loud Said "Yep It's A Ghost Monster All Right I Wonder Who Sent It"? Then Hawk Moth Said "She's Possesed By My Ghost Monster Evreything Is Going To Plan" Then Hawk Moth Laughed Marinette Said "That's It That Ghost Monster Was Sent By Hawk Moth We Have To Stop It". Then Tyler Said "Right We Gotta Split Up and Find It". Then Honey Lemon Said "Split Up? You Dont Watch To Many Horor Movies Do You"? Then Tyler Said "You're Right No Spliting Up Let's Morph Guys" The Beetleborgs Morph Music Played as They Morphed Into There Super Hero Forms They Went To Look For Elena and Stop The Ghost Monster Elena Spookly Said "Bawk Bawwwwwwwk"! the Big Hero 6, Super Louds, Ladybug and Cat Noir and the New Max Steel Ran To The Room and They Saw The Ghost Monster From The Movie Then Hiro Invented Something To Catch It A Ghost Monster Trap Tyler Thought Of A Plan The Super Louds Will Use The Seeds as Bait To Lure The Ghost Monster In Elena Ladybug and Cat Noir Will Corner It Then Grab Elena Star Will Use Her Magic Wand To Make A Cage Tyler Will Use The Turbo Blaster To Blast The Ghost Monster Out Of Elena Then the Big Hero 6 Will use The Ghost Trap To Trap The Ghost Monster So The Plan Was Set Into Motion The Super Louds Used The Seeds Elena Flyed Down To The Ground and Followed Them Scratched Her Leg and Pecked at Them Ladybug and Cat Noir Cornered Her and Grabbed Her Star Made A Cage Tyler Blasted The Ghost Monster Out Of Elena Then The Ghost Monster Said "You Blasted My Host Away From Me Then I'll Take You're Body Instead"! Hiro Looked at That Ghost and Used The Ghost Trap Blaster To Catch it And He Did Then He Put It In The Containment Unit and The Ghost Monster Said "You Cant Keep Me Here Forever"! Then Hawk Moth Facepalmed "Well Halloween Did Turn To Be A Bust Thanks To That Monster that Possesed Elena Seriously Next Time Big Hero 6 You Wont Be So Lucky"! Elena Said "Serously I Clucked Like A Chicken". Hiro Said "Well That's What Happend". Then The Heroes Was So Excited This Was The Best Halloween Ever Lucy Felt So Happy Now She's Going To Do Her Corn Maze Tyler and The Others We're In Then The Movie Ends With Luna Loud Singing Tricked. Voice Cast Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada Scott Adist as Baymax Eden Sher as Star Butterfly Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomogo Khary Payton as Wasabi Brook Wheelan as Fred Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon Cristina Vee as Marinette/Ladybug Bryce Papenbrook as Adrian/Cat Noir Aimee Carreo as Elena Jenna Orgeta as Isabel Collin Dean as Lincon Loud Cathrine Taber as Lori Loud Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud Nika Futterman as Luna Loud Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud Jr. and Lucy Loud Grey Griffin as Lana Loud Lola Loud and Lilly Loud Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud Kevin Michale Richardson as Ghost Monster Keith Silverstien as Hawk Moth Song * You Got Tricked (Sung By Luna Loud) Logo Movie Gallery Category:Superheroes Category:Crossover Movies Category:Halloween films Category:Comedy